i believe you hear me
by elf1306
Summary: Annyeong, chingeul kalian tau dong sebentar lagi bakal ada Super Show 6 in Jakarta kami selaku pihak promoter ingin mengadakan kuis untuk para ELF yang ada di Indonesia, kuis nya gampang. Hayo kalian penasaran kan? kalo penasan bacaaja sendiri ya?


I belive you hear me?

~ timeline ryeongkiki ~

sapphireblue

" **Annyeong, chingeul kalian tau dong sebentar lagi bakal ada Super Show 6 in Jakarta kami selaku pihak promoter ingin mengadakan kuis untuk para ELF yang ada di Indonesia, kuis nya gampang. Hayo kalian penasaran kan?apa kalian ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaSuper Junior?hmm bisa ketebak kan kuisnya?yups, kalian cukup kirimkan sebuat surat untuk Super Junior dengan tema "apa yang ingin kalian katakan ke Super Junior?" kirim ke email sapphireblue 1 orang yang beruntung akan mendapatkan 2 tiket SS6 secara gratis untuk yang diluar Jakarta akan ditanggung semua akomodasinya, jadi tunggu apa lagi?selamat berjuanggggg!"**

Kyaaa kyaaa aku tidak salah baca kan?ohhh demi giraffenya ryeowook oppa choconya eunhyuk oppa heebum nya heechul oppa kkoming nya yesung oppa aku harus memenangkan kuis ini, harus kiki fightingggg!

~ 30 minutes later ~

Arggggggghhh ini bahkan sudah 30 menit aku didepan laptopku tapi sepertinya otakku loading nya lagi lola mengelebihin ddangkoma belum ada 1 kata pun yang bisa aku tulis. Kenapa begitu susah mengungkapkan apa yang ingin aku katanya untuk uri superman ku? Oh ayolah, otak ku yang meski gak pinter-pinter (?) banget pwelissss jalan dong mau nulis surat buat Super Junior nih.

~ skip time ~

From : sapphireblue

Selamat anda terpilih sebagai pemenang dari kuis Super Show 6 in Jakarta, tolong berikan biodata lengkap anda untuk memudahkan kami mengurus segala keperluannya.

a…apaa aku gak salah baca?huwaaaaaaaaa oppadeul kiki menang kiki bisa nonton super show 6 terima kasih tuhan *dance miracle-don't don-sorry -sexy,free & single*

~ flashback ~

Dear uri superman 13+2 namja hebat,

Annyeong oppadeul, kiki imnida Indonesia ELF. Hmmmm sebenarnya aku bingung ingin menulis apa oppa begitu banyak yang ingin aku katakana tapi aku bingung memulainya dari mana? Ah, iya bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari perkenalan saja ya? Hallo dunia, kenalkan keluarga ku super junior & elf, apa kau tahu mereka adalah orang-orang yang hebat. Hah, apa kalian meragukan ku?baiklah akan ku jelaskan kenapa aku menyebut mereka hebat. Kita mulai dari uri super junior, kau pasti mengenalnya bukan?15 namja tampan yang memiliki talenta luar biasa, memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda tapi bisa menjadi satu ya SUPER JUNIOR. Tidak mudah mereka untuk bisa mencapai posisi sekarang, harus menjadi traine selama 6 tahun di saat mereka hampir menyerah tapi mereka saling menguatkan untuk bisa bertahan, saat debut pun tidak dilalui dengan mulus lagu mereka belum terlalu banyak dikenal. Tapi mereka tidak berhenti disitu mereka terus berjuang untuk memberikan yang terbaik mereka ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa mereka pantas untuk di akui, tahun 2006 super junior resmi menjadi 13 members dengan tambahan 1 personil baru ya CHO KYUHYUN. Mungkin bagi orang angka 13 adalah angka sial tapi bagi kami ELF angka 13 adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Bagiku super junior bukan hanya sebagai idol grup tapi mereka seperti oppa ku, karna mereka harapanku, kebahagianku, semangatku, senyumku, tangisku, keajaiban, dan nafasku. Mungkin menurut orang aku terlalu berlebihan menyukai super junior tapi tidak jika kalian juga ELF pasti merasakan yang sama bukan?super junior mengganggap kita sebagai keluarga, kelaurga besar.

Walau berbeda warna kulit, berbeda bahasa, berbeda agama, berbeda Negara & berbeda umur pun tapi kita tetap di bawah langit yang sama bukan? Terima kasih untuk banyak cinta yang sudah super junior berikan untuk ELF, oppa apa kalian lelah?bersandarlah pada kami?kalian boleh mengatakan baik-baik saja kepada siapa pun yang ada di dunia ini tapi jangan katakana itu kepada kami ELF?kita keluarga bukan?kami siap untuk menopang kalian semua. Senyum itu?kenapa kalian selalu tersenyum?apa kalian tidak mau berbagi tangis dengan kami? Jangan dengarkan kata mereka yang mengatakan bahwa super junior akan hilang di makan waktu, selama masih ada kami ELF super junior akan selalu ada. Hey, kenapa kalian sedih?apa kalian sedih karna jumlah kalian tidak 13 lagi?tersenyumla oppa, percaya bahwa mereka pasti kembali ke super junior rumah kita. Tidak perduli harus menunggu berapa lama tapi percayalah kami ada di sampingmu menemani mu menunggu mereka. Menjadikan panggung super junior utuh 13 members. Tidak ada lagi space kosong di atas stage kalian semua akan terisi kembali. Seperti yang sering ryeowook oppa lakukan yaitu menghitung dari 1-13, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama tapi?kenapa rasanya sakit oppa?berapa pun banyaknya aku mengulang untuk menghitung hasilnya tetap sama bukan 13, entah mengapa aku menyukai angka 13 itu, aku menyukai dance yang di tarikan 13 orang, aku merindukan nyanyian yang mendengarkan suara 13 orang. Apakah aku egois menginginkan kalian tetap 13 orang?tidak tentu saja tidak kalian juga pasti menginginkan yang sama bukan?

Apa oppaeul mau menyampaikan pesanku untuk oppadeul yang tidak ikut di super show hari ini?

**Leeteuk oppa,**

Malaikat tanpa sayap di super junior, terima kasih sudah menjadi leader yang baik selama ini, terima kasih sudah menjaga members lain dengan sangat baik, tanpa oppa super junior tidak akan mungkin bisa seperti ini. Oppa, cepat selesaikan wamil oppa dan segera kembali ke super junior. Kami merindukan senyum mu ^^

**Hangeng oppa,**

Oppa annyeong?bagaimana kabar oppa?baik-baik saja kan?Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabat terbaiknya heechul oppa, terima kasih sudah menjadi leader SJM yang yang tekun. Oppa kami sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu bersama super junior, kami hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap oppa akan mendapatkan impian oppa dan selalu bahagia ^^, Uri chiness oppa ingatlah kami saat kau merasa kesepian. Ingatlah super junior & ELF akan selalu ada setiap kali oppa merasa sedih. Terus lah kejar impian oppa, ELF selalu menunggu oppa kembali ke atas panggung dengan 13 members, memperdengarkan suara oppa dan memperlihatkan tarian oppa untuk kami.

**Yesung oppa,**

Ayah kura-kura, terima kasih karena selalu mendukung leeteuk oppa sebagai leader bayangan super junior, terima kasih sudah menangis untuk kyuhyun oppa saat dia mengalami kecelakan, terima kasih sudah membimbing uri eternal magnae ryeowook oppa menjadi dewasa. Terima kasih kerena telah memperhatikan semua members dengan baik. Ah, sampaikan juga rasa terima kasih kepada eomma oppa. Karna tanpa nya mungkin saat ini kami tidak akan bisa melihat seorang Yesung berdiri di atas panggung sebagai super junior. Cepat kembali kami sangat merindukan suara indahmu.

**Kibum oppa,**

Uri snow white, terima kasih sudah menjadi bagian super junior. Bolehkan kami marah padamu?kenapa kau tega meninggalkan kami oppa?tapi aku tersadar, oppa tidak pernah meninggalkan kami. Oppa hanya ingin membagi kebahagian kepada kami ELF, ya kebahagianmu adalah dengan berakting. Kami selalu percaya pada janjimu, janji oppa bahwa hati oppa selalu bersama 12 members, janji oppa bahwa tidak akan pernah untuk keluar dari super junior, janji oppa bahwa suatu hari nanti oppa akan kembali dan meminta kami untuk menunggu oppa. Teruslah raih impian oppa sebagai actor dan cepat kembali ke super junior, arra ^^?

Ah oppa, aku sudah tidak sanggup menulis surat ini. Yang penting kalian harus selalu ingat someday, miracle itu ada believe me?promise?

Aku bangga menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, keluarga yang selalu membuatku tersenyum bahagia tapi tiba-tiba bisa membuat ku menangis tanpa henti. Kita memulainya bersama jadi kita akan mengakhiri nya bersama juga kan?super junior to ELF, ELF to super junior.

_**Prok prok prok**_

Suara tepuk tangan riuh disambutkan teriakan setuju juga air mata yang terus mengalir dari setiap orang yang hadir disana. Aku tidak menyangka surat ku itu akan di bacakan di konser ini konser yang sangat aku nantikan 7tahun aku menjadi seorang ELF akhirnya aku bisa menonton super show ini, mimpi atau kan nyata semua ini?

**Kiki suratmu benar-benar membuat semua orang disini tersentuh, surat yang begitu indah tanpa ada kebohongan sedikit pun di dalam nya benar-benar tulus.**

Aku terpaku ditempat, ya tuhan jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangun aku. Uri super junior di depanku dan mereka semua tesenyum. Mimpikah ini?kucubit pipi nya "awwww, sakit" astaga ini nyata?perlahan cairan bening itu mulai jatuh satu per satu semakin lama semakin deras.

**Anggap aja oppadeul ngomong nya pake bahasa korea ya?**

"hey kenapa nangis?"eunhyuk oppa ngusap air mata kiki sambil ikut nangis

"kenapa mencubit pipi mu eoh?" donghae oppa ikut-ikutan nyubit pipi kiki gemas

**ULJIMA….ULJIMAA..ULJIMAA…**

**Para ELF yang datang hanya bisa spot jantung melihat idol mereka lagi sibuk dengan acara-mari-berpeluk-ria bersama kiki di atas stage kkk~**

**End**

**Peace authornya jangan ditimpuk ya?**


End file.
